Tu sais
by Midorima-Takumi
Summary: Tu sais Aizawa, il y a des choses qui ne s'oublie jamais alors que d'autres s'efface peu à peu de nos esprits à mesure que le temps passe. Te souviens-tu de ces moments passés ensemble, de ces instants où nous refaisions le monde à notre façon, où nos rêves d'être héros ne se limitait pas à sauver des vies mais le monde entier ? Moi je m'en rappelle et c'en est douloureux.


**Hey hey hey ! Voici mon premier texte sur My Hero Academia ~ Bon évidemment c'est un petit os sans prétention mais j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ~**

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Kohei Horikoshi !

* * *

Tu sais Aizawa, il y a des choses qui ne s'oublie jamais alors que d'autres s'efface peu à peu de nos esprits à mesure que le temps passe. Te souviens-tu de ces moments passés ensemble, de ces instants où nous refaisions le monde à notre façon, où nos rêves d'être héros ne se limitait pas à sauver des vies mais le monde entier ? Moi je m'en rappelle et c'en est douloureux. Douloureux parce que maintenant que nous sommes adultes, ton intérêt pour moi a diminué et tu n'as plus d'yeux que pour elle. En même temps je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Combien de fois ne m'as-tu pas répéter que c'était la femme de tes rêves, la seule qui avait suscité ton intérêt jusqu'à maintenant ? Au fond de moi, j'espérais secrètement que ce n'était que des paroles d'adolescent bourré d'hormone et que tu finirais par te lasser d'elle. Mais il a fallut qu'elle te retourne tes sentiments et que tu t'épanouisses dans ses bras. As-tu seulement penser à moi ? A nous et à ce que nous avions autrefois vécu ? J'en doute.

Notre histoire n'était pour toi qu'une amourette de jeunesse, un test pour connaître tes préférences et au moment où tes yeux ont croisé les siens, tu n'avais plus aucun doute, tu l'aimais. Cela voulait-il dire que chacun de nos baisers, chacune de nos caresses et de nos nuits passés dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre n'avait pas tant d'importance que ça pour toi ? Je ne supporte plus d'être là, sans savoir la réponse à cette question et pourtant… Pourtant je persiste à rester à tes côtés comme l'homme éperdument amoureux que je suis et me contente d'être le meilleur ami que j'ai toujours été à tes yeux. Je fais fis de mes larmes et de mon chagrin pour me montrer toujours aussi enjoué et énergique face à toi. Et comme d'habitude, tu ne vois rien. Tu fais semblant de râler, de te questionner sur la raison pour laquelle nous sommes meilleurs amis puis tu me souris tranquillement avant de me saluer pour la rejoindre. Elle, notre si parfaite collègue, ta fiancée, celle qui a la place que j'envie tant. Mais je continue à sourire et à nouveau, tu ne te doutes de rien alors que plus ça va, plus je me sens brisé à l'intérieur.

* * *

C'est drôle de te voir comme ça. Enfin drôle ne serait pas le mot le plus approprié pour une telle situation mais je ne peux que constater l'ironie de la situation. Tu es là, assis à même le sol, pas lavé depuis trois jours et des bouteilles vides jonchent la pièce. J'ai l'impression de me revoir moi après que tu m'ais annoncé tes fiançailles. Ah ! Qu'ils sont beaux les héros de nos jours ! Tous aussi dépressifs les uns que les autres. J'essaye tant bien que mal de te relever mais tu ne m'aides pas vraiment et nous finissons pas tomber tous les deux sur le sol dur de ton appartement minable. Je soupire de lassitude. Tu bouges à mes côtés et je ne m'étonne pas de sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes. Je souffre car je sais que c'est elle que tu vois à ma place mais je te laisse faire parce que je sais que ça enlève un peu de ta tristesse. Quand je sens des larmes couler sur mon visage, j'essuie tes joues trempées du pouce et tu sembles apprécier la caresse. Et alors tu me poses la question, cette question à laquelle tu refuses d'accepter toute réponse mais que tu persistes à redemander encore et encore.

-Elle est vraiment morte ?

-Oui.

Cette réponse est aussi douloureuse pour toi que pour moi. Parce que même si je l'enviais d'être ta femme, elle n'en restait pas moins ma sœur, mon adorable petite sœur que j'aimais autant que je la haïssais. Et tu pleures à nouveau dans mes bras tandis que je te réconforte en glissant mes mains dans ton dos et en faisant des mouvements de vas-et-vient rassurant. J'ignore combien de temps nous restons ainsi, mais cela me semble être des heures. Je ne tarde pas à te rejoindre dans tes sanglots.

* * *

Dix ans ont passé. Dix ans durant lesquels nous nous sommes peu à peu remis de sa mort. Dix ans que mes sentiments ne cessent de se renforcer à ton égard alors que je tente désespérément de les refréner, en vain. Je touille mon café, le regard dans le vide en écoutant distraitement la conversation des élèves de la table à côté de la mienne. En les voyant si joyeux, je souris. Ils me font tant penser à nous plus jeunes. Riant innocemment et ayant l'espoir de devenir un jour de grands héros. Rien que pour ça, je peux affirmer aimer mon métier de professeur. J'observe avec plus d'attention Midoriya chuchoter à propos de notes concernant les alters. Il a de l'avenir ce gosse, tout le monde le dit, toi y compris. Maintenant reste à voir son évolution mais je ne m'inquiète pas à son propos. Je bois une nouvelle gorgée de mon café et ferme les yeux un instant. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de sa mort. Il ne fait aucun doute que tu es en ce moment sur sa tombe et l'idée de t'y rejoindre m'envahit soudainement. Je vérifie mon emploi du temps pour m'assurer que je n'ai pas de cours dans les heures suivantes et souris en voyant que ce n'est pas le cas.

En chemin, je m'arrête chez le fleuriste et achète des soucis, ces fleurs préférées. Je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'elle leur trouvait de particulier mais je sais qu'elle aimait constamment les observer et pouvait passer des heures devant elles. Le bouquet en main, je me dirige d'un pas incertain vers le cimetière. Trouver sa tombe est évident quand on s'y rend depuis maintenant dix ans, et comme prévu tu t'y trouves. Tu es toujours incroyablement beau même si tu te néglige énormément. Tes cheveux noirs sont bien plus longs que quand nous étions plus jeunes mais cela n'enlève rien à ton charme et ta barbe de trois jours te rajoute une touche assez sexy, il faut le dire. Sans un mot, je pose les fleurs sur la tombe où le nom de ma sœur y est inscrit : " _Yamada_ _Rei_ ". Elle me manque. Ses sourires me manquent. Sa façon de ramener ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles quand ils la gênaient me manque. La voir utiliser son alter pour soigner les personnes blessées me manque. Ma petite sœur me manque. Tu t'empares de ma main et nous restons là un long moment, silencieux. Le vent souffle légèrement sur nos peaux et je frissonne. Tu me souris tristement et me propose de rentrer, ce que j'accepte avec un pincement au cœur. La quitter une nouvelle fois est dur mais je sais que ma prochaine visite ne tardera pas.

C'est main dans la main de nous rentrons chez moi. Et c'est dans des moments comme celui-ci que j'en viens à espérer à une possible relation entre nous.

* * *

Il aura fallu finalement quelques mois supplémentaire avant que je ne t'avoue enfin mes sentiments. Tu as eu du mal au début à les accepter, mais à présent, nous vivons ensemble et partageons chacun la vie de l'autre. Bien sûr, il t'arrive souvent de repenser à Rei et même si la jalousie me ronge de l'intérieur, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, comme je ne peux pas en vouloir à ma sœur d'avoir la place la plus importante dans ton cœur. Mais parfois je me demande si tu ne sortirais pas avec moi simplement à cause de notre ressemblance. Et cette incertitude constante me brise.

Alors, un soir, après le travail, je te fais part de mes doutes, de mes inquiétudes. Tu me fixes sans rien dire et je prends peur. Je m'apprête à faire ma valise, à partir et disparaître définitivement de ta vie mais à la place, je me sens traîné jusqu'à notre chambre où tu m'allonges doucement. Jusqu'à présent, nous n'avons jamais dépassé la simple barrière des caresses parce que je t'en sentais incapable mais maintenant, tu sembles prêt. Tu me déshabilles maladroitement et je décide de t'aider en te guidant. Nos lèvres se rejoignent, se découvrent à nouveau et pendant un instant, j'ai l'impression de revenir à l'époque de nos quinze ans, à ces années où nous nous étions embrassés plusieurs fois et où nos mains avides avaient exploré nos corps sans vraiment chercher à faire plus. Aujourd'hui, tes mains ne se contentent pas de caresses. Elles frôlent mon torse, s'attarde sur mes boutons de chairs me faisant ainsi gémir pour ensuite continuer leur route plus bas.

La suite n'est que gémissement et plaisir et je peine à distinguer qui de nous deux est à l'origine de ces bruits. Tu es en moi et tes hanches bougent d'une façon plaisante. Ils ne faut que peu de temps avant que nous finissions par jouir ensemble. Ce n'est pas son nom que tu as crié au moment de la libération mais bien le mien. Je souris à ce constat. Tes lèvres se rapprochent de mon oreilles et tu murmures d'une voix tremblante :

-Je t'aime Hizashi. N'en doute plus.

Les larmes coulent mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ce sont des larmes de joie et non de tristesse.


End file.
